


A Rant on Olivia Benson's Love Life

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Law & Order: SVU marathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve forces Sam to watch every episode of Law & Order: SVU again and rants about Olivia's love life in the process.





	A Rant on Olivia Benson's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> After my last story I should write something light, plus I need to let out my feelings regarding Olivia. WHY IS SHE NOT A LESBIAN IS ALL I'M SAYING, IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE

The moment Sam comes home from the VA he sees Steve grinning excitedly at him from the couch, a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap, and the entire series of Law & Order: SVU in DVD sets spread out on the coffee table. 

Sam sighs, “What are you doing, Steve?” 

“What are  _ we  _ doing?  _ We  _ are going to watch  _ all  _ the episodes of Law & Order: SVU in  _ order!”  _ Steve answers, singsonging the last word. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but laughs. It’s his own fault for introducing Captain America to a woman as strong and commanding as Olivia Benson. Truly, he was asking for it. 

“Okay, just let me change and I’ll be right out. How many episodes are there anyway?” He asks, shrugging out of his jacket. 

“421, but the current season isn’t on DVD yet.” 

“Oh good, then-”   
“I have those episodes saved on the DVR.” Steve finishes, and Sam groans, because of course he does. 

Sam quickly changes into sweatpants and a hoodie of Steve’s that’s a little baggy on him before walking back into their living room. 

Steve smiles, lifts the blanket he’s under, Sam slides in next to him, and it begins. 

Steve has a commentary throughout, but his rant really kicks in around season 17 and the whole Tucker affair. 

“I’m not mad at the show giving Olivia love interests — that makes sense, she’s a strong, beautiful woman — but why do the relationships  _ never  _ work out? And Olivia’s not the only amazing woman on the show, she could easily date one of them. It wouldn’t even mess up the characterization of Olivia, it makes sense for her to be a lesbian or at least bisexual after all the trauma she’s suffered at the hands of men. And I’m pretty sure no one likes Olivia with any man other than Stabler, but that was never going to happen.” Steve sighs, and shakes his head, “They should give Olivia a girlfriend.” 

Sam stares at Steve, his crossed arms and furrowed brow — he’s genuinely upset about this. 

“I agree wholeheartedly, Olivia Benson would be an epic lesbian figure, but are you done?” Sam asks.

Steve sighs and smiles ruefully at him, “Yeah, I’m done, you can play it now. I just had to get that off my chest.” 

Sam laughs and presses play, pulling Steve closer into his side and kissing his temple. “Poor Steve can’t get his lesbian icon, huh?” 

Steve giggles, “Shut up, it makes sense.”


End file.
